ellos, ellas
by xime y albert
Summary: bueno chicos este es mi primer fic y les quiero decir que son muchooooosss capitulos pero bueno todo por ustedes bueno los quiero dejen sus reviews
1. Chapter 1

Bueno chicos soy nueva y esta es mi primera historia no sé si les guste pero bueno luces luces ai las malditas luces….aista ya esta luces cámara acción

Aquí todos tiene 14 años

P.O.V Laney

Un dia como cualquier otro aquí en peacivell, la pactrica termino puntual, asi que tratamos de matar el tiempo, Kin, Kon, Corey y yo veíamos una película, pero como kin y kon estaban acostados en el sofá yo terminaba casi encima de Corey, ami me gustaba (ovi), pero a Corey creo que no ya que el solo me ve como una amiga x eso ase un año después de lo del meteorito me rendi y deje de esforzarme para que se figara en mi pero nunca me dejo de gustar, estaba metida en mis pensamientos hasta que sentí la mano de Corey tomarme por la cintura. Me sonroje.

-a Core- dije nerviosa en extremo

-si Lanes- dijo dulcemente como me gusta cuando habla asi

Yo solo mire a donde me abrazaba

P.O.V Corey

Mire asia donde miraba Lanes y me di cuenta que la estaba adrazandola por la cintura, la solte y le sonreí bobamente ella solo me devolví el gesto

Si si lo admito… amo a Laney desde la primera vez que la vi sonreir pero soy un miedoso asi que guardo mis sentimientos lo mejor que puedo y desde lo del beso de año nuevo no puedo evitar el deseo de volver a besarla de sentir esos dulces labios una vez mas es lo único que quiero pero hasta que se me de la oportunidad esque ella es tan dulce, tan amable, tan linda aaaaaaaaa! Por que no se lo puedo decir a la cara….estaba metido en mis pensamientos hasta que me percate de una cosa…..Laney estaba dormida sobre mi, acurrucándose en mi pecho, (n/A: kin y lon también estaban dormidos jejeje XD) Laney se acurrucaba cada vez mas en mi pecho, sus manos rodiaban mi cuello, y una linda sonrisa adornaba sus dulces labios

-buenas noches Lanes- dije y bese su frente mientras volvia a abrazarla por la cintura

A la mañana siguiente

P.O.V Laney

Me desperté y note que Kin y Kon no estaban pero también note….

-Flasblasck-

P.O.V Normal

Kin desperto y noto a los tortolitos (n/A: ya saben Corey y Laney)

-aaaaaa- dijo al verlos y despertó a su ''gemelo''

-q-q pasa Kin- dijo Kon aun con sueño

Kin solo séllalo a los tortolitos, Kon simplemente sonrio y se levanto.

Después salieron del garaje sin antes tomarles una foto a Corey y Laney para su blog

-Fin del Flasback-

P.O.V Laney

Que estaba encima de Core el me abrazaba por la cintura y yo tenia mis manos en su cuello, me dispuse a seguir durmiendo, pero Corey empezó a despertar

-hola Core- le dije viéndolo a los ojos

-hola Lanes, buenos días- dijo viéndome a los ojos con mirada soñolienta

-bueno días, ven te preparo el desayuno- dije levantándome

-no, no te molestes Lanes- me dijo asiendo lo mismo que yo

-nada de Lanes, es lo menos que puedo hacer- le dije y me dispuse a preparar el platillo favorito de Corey (n/A: ya todos sabemos cual es) pancakes de moras

P.O.V Corey

No lo puedo creer Lanes sabe hacer mi platillo favorita es por eso que la amo

-¡listo!- grito Lanes

-a gracias Lanes- le dije al ver los pancakes que se veian deliciosos

-no hay de que- me dijo y sono su celular- ai no lo lamento Core necesito irme- dijo con nerviosismo en su voz

-a ok esta bien Lanes nos vemos en el ensayo- le dije

-a por cierto, no pobre venir al ensayo hoy- dijo con tristeza en su voz

-a ok entonces nos vemos mañana – le dije triste por ya no verla en todo el dia

-adios- dijo y salió corriendo

Bueno chicos se que fue algo corto pero lo prometo pronto serán mas largos los capítulos jejeje bueno los dejo me voy y jamás volveré jejejeje XD no es sierto vuelo mañana sin mas que decir bye bye


	2. Chapter 2: un secreto pequeño pero super

Holiwis bueno aquí está el capitulo numero 2 por cierto

Creppylover: si te dijo no es mucho romance que dijamos es mas aventura y asi además es mas romace de oc's x oc's esque asi lo quise hacer x eso dijo si les gusta lean si no no

KTAMiau3DXD: si eras el primero jejejeje además enserio es en ucraniano chido jejeje bueno se aprende algo nuevo cada dia

Bueno sin más que decir

Luces *me caigo de la silla* au eso dolio a en fin sigamos luces, cámara, acción

P.O.V Laney

-ai no voy a llegar tarde- pensé mientras corria

-al fin llegas- me dijo Carrie

-si donde andavas- dijo Kim

-perdon estaba con Corey- dije justificándome

-aaaa entonces, por eso- dijo Karmin con una sonrisa picarona

- calma no paso nada- dije yo algo sonrojada

Yo y las chicas (osea Karmin, Lizheth y Nanci), isimos un pacto con las newmas, de hecho ya asta tocamos juntas y nuestra banda es Top Secret enserio asi se llama, esque no queremos que los chicos lo supieran ellos saben de Top Secret, pero no saben que somos nosotras, nos dimos cuenta que tenemos mucho en común, un ejemplo claro es: todas tenemos un amor no correspondido, a Carrie le gusta Lenny, ami Corey (n/A: todos sabemos eso, Laney: oye n/A: jejeje XD), a Kim le gusta Kin, a Konnie le gusta Kon aunque ella lo niega, a Karmin le gusta Keorin, a Lizheth Mario y a Nanci Jhonathan

Bueno les contare de nuestra banda, Top Secret tiene varios éxitos, 3 albunes y 4 premios, 3 de oro y uno de plata, los chicos conocen a Top Secret pero nadie y cuando dijo nadie es nadie conoce nuestra identidad a esepcion de nuestro productor claro, hasta ahora somos la banda más famosa del mundo solo x ser Top Secret. Deje de pensar y nos pusimos a ensayar

*Despues Del Ensayo*

-bueno chicas ¿Qué quieren hacer? – dijo Nanci

-ya sé y si vemos una película- dijo Lizheth

-vemos Maléfica, dale siiiiiiiiiiiiii- dijo Konnie

-claro que sí, no chicas- todas asistieron

97 minutos exactos después (n/A: yo ya vi maléfica esta padrísima)

-wow- dijimos todas al unisono

-bueno chicas, ya me voy, ya es tarde- dije yo soñolienta

-está bien, hasta mañana- dijeron y me fui

*En casa de Laney*

Llegue a mi casa y me puse mi pijama favorita, un pantalón blanco con flores negras y una blusa negra que decía en letras blancas ''I Love Corey'' si mi pijama favorita dice ''te amo Corey'' por eso siempre me aseguro de que este limpia para que le pueda usar.

Me acoste en mi cama y en un istante me quede dormida

P.O.V Corey

Me quede pensando porque Lanes no fue al ensayo, me puse a puse mi pijama favorita (n/A: es la misma que Laney solo que el de él dice '' I Love Laney'') y me dispuse a dormir, pero no podía, no podía dejar de pensar en mi Lanes, ¿no le uvise pasado algo?, trate y trate, pero no pude, tome mi teléfono y le mande un whats

*Inicio Del Whatsapp*

-hola Lanes-

-hola Core-

-dónde estabas?-

-fui con unas amigas a ver una película, perdón por no haber ido al ensayo-

-no no importa, tú tienes que divertierte con tus amigas-

-gracias Core, eres mi mejor amigo-

- y tú la mía-

-: P-

- y que isiste con tus amigas?-

- solo vimos una película-

-asi cual?-

-Maléfica-

-wow eso mismo vi con los chicos-

- quien diría-

-si, no, pero lo que enserio quería preguntarte era que si estabas bien?-

-si,… espera no me digas que estabas preocupado-

-pues sí, ni siquiera puedo dormir pensando que te paso algo-

-ai ternurita-

- jejeje, bueno buenas noches, Lanes-

-buenas noches Core, sueña lindo-

-igual-

*Fin Del Whatsapp*

Ya me sentía mucho mejor al saber que a mi Lanes no le paso nada. Cerre mis ojos y me dormí profundamente

*A la mañana siguiente*

Bueno se acabo pero vuelvo mañana los quiero y sé que ustedes me quieren ami jejejejeje XD bueno sin más que decir

Bye bye


	3. Chapter 3: vestidos y trajes

Holiwis chicos volvi perdón por tardar esque me lastime el pie en la escuela y pues ya estoy mejor espero me entiendan jejeje bueno aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo

*A la mañana siguiente*

P.O.V Laney

-aaa- dije aun con sueño- aaaaa que sueño mas raro jeje fue gracioso

*es el sueño de Laney apartir de aqui*

P.O.V Normal

Laney estaba en el garaje con corey y su teléfono suena

*Inicio de la llamada*

-hola lenny-

-hola laney y que tenemos planeado para hoy-

-no se estoy sola con corey y pues nada pasa-

-que te parece si nos vemos en el parque para pasarla un rato-

-claro solo dejame buscar mis cosas y nos vemos ai-

-ok bye-

-bye-

*Fin de la llamada*

-ya me voy corey voy a salir con lenny- dijo ella recogiendo sus cosas y sus patines

-claro….y exactamente a donde- dijo corey algo celoso (gracias creppylover XD)

-calma solo será un rato- dijo ella se puso sus patines y tomo carrera hacia el parque

*En el parque*

-holis lenny- dijo laney sonriente

-hola laney- dijo el devolviéndole el gesto

-jejeje igual a ti te presionaron por salir conmigo-

-si carrie se puso como loca jajajaja-

-jajajaja y pues que quieres hacer-

-puess…-dijo lenny pero se dio cuenta de que corey y carrie los estaban espando y se acerco al oído de laney –oye corey y carrie nos espían-

-enserio jejeje que tal una bromita de ''enamorados''- dijo haciendo comillas en enamorados

-claro- dije el- entonces laney nos vamos- dijo lenny extendiendo su mano

-por supuesto-dijo laney entrelazando sus dedos con los de lenny y lo miro a los ojos a lo que el iso lo mismo

-LENNY/LANEY DEJEN DE ANDAR DE NOVIESITO/A CON LANEY/LENNY Y VEN CONMIGO-dijeron corey y carrie saliendo de su escondite y cada uno galo a su pelirojo y lo beso apasionadamente laney y lenny se dieron el damuño y cerraron los ojos desfrutando cada uno su beso

*Fin del sueño*

P.O.V Laney

-aunque seria genial que pasara –dije y me vestí con mi ropa habitual

Fui como siempre al garaje de corey, el estaba afinando su guitarra

-hola core- dije sin mirarlo despues de ese sueño no podía ni mirarlo

-hola lanes- dijo, kin y kon llegaron, despues del ensayo ellos se fueron y me quede sola con corey

-oye lanes, puedo preguntarte algo?-

-claro core, que sucede-

-esque me preguntaba si….?- nisiquiera pudo terminar, ya que sono mi celular, le ise un gesto de espera y conteste

*Inicio de la llamada*

-whats-

-LANEY TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE DIA ES HOY?-

-no x q-

-HOY ES 15 DE FEBRERO-

-ai no, dime que no es cierto-

-si que lo es niña burlona, que vamos a hacer-

-ai no se-

-QQQQQQQQQQ, siempre tienes un plan-

-pues ahora no-

-entonces que haremos-

-reune a todas en la plaza, estare allí en 10 minutos-

*Fin de la llamada*

-lo lamento core, tengo que irme surgió un problema- le dije sabiendo que si no asi algo pronto seria mi fin

-a ok lanes, nos vemos al rato- me dijo

-adios- dije y sali corriendo a la plaza

P.O.V Carrie

-donde esta-dije mordiéndome las uñas mientras caminaba en círculos

-no se pero si no aparece pronto sera nuestro fin- dijo lizheth igual de nerviosa que yo

-lo lamento chicas-dijo laney nerviosa y sudorasa

-donde andavas-le dije

-tu donde crees-

-ash ok-

-como se nos pudo olvidar el cumpleaños de nanci y mas ami es mi hermana- dijo lizheth

-chicas, primero todas calmadas-dijo karmin- segundo conozco a nanci ella no quiere una fieste que tarde años en planear, ella quiere algo simple hecho por sus amigas en un dia quien esta conmigo-

-YO- gritamos todas al unisono

P.O.V Laney

Despues de planear la mejor fiesta para naci, todas se fueron areglar, menos yo, me encontré con los demás y…

-laney porque no te areglaste- me dijeron al unisono

-no me gusta areglarme mucho- les dije mientras me encogía de hombros

-ven yo te a dejar preciosa- dijo carrie

-yo ayudo- dijeron las demás

Mientras las chicas me arreglaban, tome mi teléfono y llama a corey

*Inicio de la llamada*

-hola core-

-hola lanes-

-oye aremos una fiesta sorpresa para nanci y tu y los chicos están invitados (n/A: corey también iso pacto con lenny ya sabran x q)

-a gracias laney, además de nosotros quien ira?-

-nadie, solo nosotros-

- y la banda que?-

-karmin se encarga de la música-

-ok-

-nos vemos te amo-

-que dijiste que-

-te quiero te quiero lo lamento me equivoque jejeje-

-ok adiós-

*Fin de la llamada*

-ya estas laney-dijo karmin

-si, te ves hermosa- me dijo kim

-gracias chicas- les dije mirándome enserio me veía linda

En ese momento entran los chicos y karmin abre ya que era la única aun que no estaba lista

-pasen chicos esperen aquí enseguida bajan sus chicas- dijo y subió las escaleras

P.O.V Normal

Kin tenía una camisa amarrilla y un pantalón negro, unos converse negros con agujetas amarillas, un collar de rosario negro y pulseras amarrillas

Kon tenia puesto una camisa blanca que deca en letra negras ''rusher boy '' (n/A: ise que todos fueran rusher y rusher boy si no les gusta mi idea simplemente no lean el fic) un pantalón rojo y no tenia ningún accesorio

Lenny tenia una camisa aqua de manga corta, un pantalón azulado, converse color azul marino, un collar de mitad de corazón que dice ''bets''

Mario tenia lo mismo que kon solo que la camisa era azul cielo

Keorin tenia una camisa de rayas rosas y negras, un pantalón negro, unos converse negros con agujetas rosas, un collar de rosario rosa

Corey tenia una camisa roja, un pantalón naranja, converse amarillos, un collar también de mitad de corazón de ''bets'' se quito su gorro y se acomodo el cabello y los chicos (no tengo idea de cómo) le alargaron su cabello

Pronto bajaron las chicas

La primera en bajar fue kim, ella tenia puesto un vestido amarillo escotado con flores negras en las puntas, zapatos de tacon amarillo, sombra de ojos negra, delineador amarillo, y los labios color natural. Kin solo comenzó a babiar

Luego fue konnie, ella tenia una blusa blanca que decía en letras negras ''im me rusher'', caída de hombros un pantalón rojo pegado y natural en maquillaje. Kon solo sonrio y konnie le devolvió el gesto

Carrie tenia un vestido de manga corta color aqua con detalles azules y morados, zapatillas color azul marino, un collar azulado y aretes del mismo color, sombro morada, delineador azul y labios color rosa y tenia un collar de mitad de corazón que decía ''friends''(n/A: si ise que tuvieran collares en forma de corazón que dijeran ''best friends'' XD) lenny se quedo en blanco casi casi ni respiraba

Lizheth tenia lo mismo que konnie solo que lo blanco era azul. Mario solo la miraba detenidamente

Karmin tenia un vestido de ''animal print'' de tigre solo que en vez de naranja era rosado, escotado y muy pero no demasiado corto, delineador rosa, sombra negra y labios rojos como rubi. Keorin empezó a babiar

Ya avia pasado un rato y laney no bajaba asi que lizheth fue a buscarla

-por favor laney baja, te ves hermosa_

-no se, que tal si,….-

-tranquila todo esta bien además corey esta vestido para combinar con tigo-

-ok lo are-

Lizheth bajo y despues laney salió

Laney tenia un vestidon idéntico al de elsa de frozen, solo que en rojo con detalles naranjas, tenia sombra naranja, delineador rojo y labios color rojo cereza. Carrie le avia puesto extenciones del color de su cabello y konnie se las avia ondulado, un collar de corazón rojo, un anillo de corazón naranja y pulseras de los mismos tonos. Corey se quedo con la boca abierta, en blanco y comenxo a babiar a cantaros.

Bueno chicos hasta aquí los dejo mañana continuo jejeje perdón por taradarme esque me lastime por eso asi que que pasara mañana? Eso lo sabran mañana

Bueno sin mas que decir bye bye


	4. Chapter 4: la llegaba de alguien nueva

Holis chicos perdon por no subir capitulo hasta ahora esque he estado de party y no he tenio internet hasta ahora les prometo que sere puntual espero me entiendan

Guest: perdóname esque x fissss no me den ideas x que yo ya tengo escritos los capítulos en mi libreta y pues ya los tengo hasta el capitulo 11 apartir de ai si me pueden dar ideas jeje perdón enserio

Maddy: creo que si amiga jejejeje

Fernanda : jejejejeejejejeje me rei como loca cuando lo lei y mis hermanos me veian con cara de wat the fake?

Laneypenn123: jejejeje gracias amiga

KTAMiauXD : jejejejeje enserio? Igual yo jaja

carris: gracias amiga jeje te pediré ayuda cuando la necesite

Valeri12 riffin: jejeje gracias

Gracias a todos por sus reviews me alegran y me animan a seguir mucho los quiero a todos gracias x su apoyo

Bueno sin mas que decir comenzemos : ''luces *tomo aire*, cámara, acción

P.O.V Corey

'' = pensando

''No puedo creer lo hermosa que se ve Laney en realidad siempre se ve muy linda, pero hoy se ve realmente hermosa, ese vestido si le queda, tengo una idea cuando pasen una canción lenta la invitare a bailar''

-hola Core- me dijo con una sonrisa muy dulce

-hola Lanes, te vez hermosa-dije y pude ver como se sonrojaba

-a gracias Core- me dijo jugándose el cabello

-chicos viene Nanci escóndanse- dijo Karmin

*Entra Nanci*

-ash, todos olvidaron mi cumple, agh por que esta todo oscuro- dijo y prendió la luz

-SORPRESA FELIZ CUMPLE NANCI- dijimos todos al unisono

-gracias chicos- dijo sollozando

-bueno que comienze la fiesta-dije y Karmin puso música electrónica

Jhonathan saco a bailar a Nanci, yo me sente al lado de Lanes, despues de 4 canciones Karmin puso una lenta y Keorin la saco a bailar un rato era mi oportunidad, ella estaba platicando con Lizheth hasta que Mario la saco a bailar

Carrie balando con Lenny

Kim con Kin

Lizheth con Mario

Nanci con Jhonathan

Konnie con Kon solo que no abrazados

-ah Lanes- le dije nervioso

-si, Core- me dijo dulcemente y con una sonrisa

-quieres baila con migo?- le pregunte nervioso en extremo

-si!, dijo claro si x que no-dijo y la saque a bailar

Ella puso sus manos alrededor de mi cuello y yo alrededor de su cintura puso su cabeza en mi pecho y yo me sonroje, todos voltearon a vernos

-aaaaaaa son un amor-dijeron ellos

Despues de un rato nos separamos debido a que la canción termino, todos subimos al techo a mirar las estrellas la cueles se veian hermosas

P.O.V Laney

Despues de bailar con Corey, subimos al techo a mirar las estrellas, me encataba pasar tiempo con el es mi mejor amigo y amor secreto. Estábamos mirando las estrellas y yo puse mi cabeza en el hombro de Corey y el beso mi frente

-bueno chicas hora de irnos- dijo karmin

-ok- dijimos las demás al unisono algo tristes x tener que irnos- nos vemos en la escuela- dije y cada una se fue x su lado

*A la mañana siguiente*

P.O.V Corey

Me levante y me vesti pero no con mi ropa habitual, esta vez llevaba una camisa que me regalo Laney en mi cumpleaños era azul marino y decía ''grojband'' en letras rojas, un pantalón rojo y mi gorro era azul marino

Es mi primer día de escuela (n/A: sé que es irónico x que estamos en vacaciones pero ne) no quería ir pero asi veria a Laney así que tome mis cosas y me dirigí al instituto

*En la escuela*

Encontré a mi Lanes platicando con las chicas ellas se estaban divirtiendo y se reian mucho, me encanta ver a Laney sonreir se ve muy tierna.

Yo seguía en mis pensamientos y sono el timbre, me fui a química, me aburría un poco ya que era la única asignatura que no compartía con Laney, ella la compartía con Carrie y yo con Lenny, ellas platicaban un rato pero entre mas Laney hablaba Carrie se ponía mas roja, en la libreta de Carrie me pareció aver visto un corazón rodeado de corazoncitos que decía ''Lenny3'', quería volver a ver para estar seguro pero no pude ya que cambio de hoja para tomar apuntes.

*Después de largas horas de química*

Sono el timbre y me fui a historia esa asignatura la compartía con Laney, asi que me sente al lado de ella y vi como tomaba apuntes de su libro de historia

-no isiste tu tarea verda- le dije

-no- me dijo con nerviosismo en su voz

-buenos días alumnos-dijo el profe- pueden entregar su tarea-al instante todos la entregaron incluyendo Laney

Me casi toda la clase Laney y Nanci se pasaban una hoja quien sabe que estarán platicando y al parecer es serio porque se tardaban en escribir

La clase termino y me fui a matematicas, por alguna razón soy super bueno en esa materia, Laney las chicas y los chicos platicaban y parecían preocupados

-que pasa chicos- les dije

-es muy problable que hoy venga una alumna nueva- dijo Mario

-si de eso platicaba con Nanci en historia- dijo Laney

-asi y como se llama?- pregunte

-nadie sabe, lo único que si sabemos esque ella viene de Texas- dijo Karmin

-bueno vamos adentro si no nos regañan- dijo Carrie

-vamos-dijimos los demás al unisono

Me sente con Laney y comenzamos a platicar un rato sobre la niña nueva hasta que el profe entro

Buenos días alumnos-dijo el- hoy recibimos una alumna nueva- dijo y le iso una seña para que entrara

Y ella entro

Ella era morena, de ojos color rojo sangre, del mismo alto que Carrie, llevaba puestos unos mallones rojos con blanco en estilo tigre, una blusa blanca que decía ''I LOVE TIGRES FOREVER'' en letras rojas, unos bo-tenis de esos que llegan hasta debajo de la rodilla blancos con agujetas y brillos rojos; una diadema roja con blanco, una pulsera de mostacho rojo con liga blanca, un collar de cadena roja que dice BIG TIME RUSH en blanco con rojo y un suéter blanco que decía KEEP CALM AND LOVE TIGERS en letras rojas. Su cabello era lacio de color blanco con detalles rojos en las puntas y usaba una gorra de Nueva York roja con blanco que llevaba al revés (n/A: si adivinaron es Ximena o más bien soy yo)

-hola me llamo Laney Ximena Henderson Phillid- dijo la chica que parecía linda

-ai no- dijimos todos los chicos del salón

-ai si- dijeron las casi todas (las chicas de los chicos no) chicas del salón- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! UNA HENDERSON-

-niñas- dijo el profe apenado

-lo sentimos- dijeron

-te puedes sentar con Alberto- (n/A: chicas se me olvido decirles que Alberto es un gran amigo mio me cae super por eso lo inclui en mis historias

P.O.V Ximena

-hola Albert no me dijiste que estudiabas aquí- dije sentándome al lado de mi mejor amigo

-hola Xime jjejeje si lo olvide- me dijo él con una sonrisa

Albert y yo nos conocemos desde los 3 años ya que nuestros hermanos se llevan muy bien

El profesor empezó a explicar la circunferencia la entendí muy rápido era muy sencilla

-bueno todos entendieron no?- dijo el profe

-claro…bueno casi- dijeron todos…..menos yo

-bueno vuelvo a explicar-dijo el

Mientras el volvia a explicar yo resolvia los ejercicios cuando termino de explicar yo ya había terminado asi que se la entrege y me sacaron A+, luego me volvi a sentar y vi como todos se tardaban mucho en resolverlos en especial ese chico peliazul cuya foto estaba en la pared ''Corey Jaron Riffin el mejor alumno de la clase'' me sorprendi que al ser el mejor de la clase se tardara tanto en resolver algo tan sencillo

Despues de un rato él se paro, pero vi como le sacaron un c- me sorprendi y bastante

*suena el timbre*

Me fui a tomar agua ya que tenía mucha sed abri la llave yy..

-oye quitate-me dijo una chica pelirosa empujándome

-oye solo quiero algo de agua- le dije aun el suelo la caída me dolió y mucho

-pues este es mi bebedero bye bye- me dijo

-oye Trina- le dijo una chica peliroja a lo que ella volteo

-que quieres- le dijo ella

-déjala en paz- le dijo con una mirada asesina

-o que- dijo ella furiosa

- te las veras conmigo- dijo ella mirándola con calaveras en los ojos

-estas bien- me dijo una chica de cabello rubio con una banda roja

-si solo me duele un poco-le dije

-ash que miedo tu y cuantas más- dijo con burla

-nosotras-dijeron al unisono varias chicas a espaldas de la peliroja

-tiene suerte de que no tenga tiempo- dijo la pelirosa y se fue

-valla perdedora- dije yo

-si ella es Trina Riffin hermana mayor de Corey- dijo la chica peliroja- por cierto me llamo Laney, Laney peen y ellas son Carrrie, Kim, Konnie, Lizheth, Nanci y Karmin

-hola-dijeron ellas

-hola, me llamo Ximena, Ximena Henderson- dije y ellas empezaron a gritar menos Laney

Bueno hasta aquí los dejo enserio perdónenme por no aver escrito hasta ahora esque no he tenido tiempo pero bueno los dejo dejen su reviews los quiero bye bye


	5. Chapter 5: una henderson muy particular

Holis chicos volví y les diré algo soy la mejor y ustedes también los adoro chicos gracias por todo el apoyo gracias a todos los que siguen mi fic

Valeri12Riffin: gracias amiga si soy rusher forever me encanta loggie por eso me puse como su hermanita

LaneyPenn123: aurita que leas este capítulo te darás cuenta

Bueno sin más que decir luces, mi hermana: Ximena me toca la compu, yo: a ti te toco el sábado ai si el fic jejej luces cámara acción

P.O.V Ximena

-que, que les pasa- dije quitándome los manos de los oídos

-te apellidas Henderson- dijo Kim

-aaaa ya entendí rusher cierto?- les dije a lo que ellas asistieron

-es un honor conocer a la hermanita menor de Loggie-

-chicas, chicas no sabemos si es un Henderson de verdad- dijo Karmin

-claro que lo soy- dije furiosa

-aver color favorito?-

-verde, negro, rojo y blanco-

-comida favorita-

-papas fritas-

-programa de televisión favotito-

-eutourage-

-flor favorita-

-dahilia-

-libro favorito-

-norweglar wood-

-animal favorito-

-no es ovio- dije señalando mi ropa-tigre mas los blancos-

-banda favorita-

-The clash, top secret y big time rush-

-Equipo de futbol favorito-

-dallas cowboys-

-cereal favorito-

-hooney nut cheerlos-

-super héroe favorito-

-Batman-

-que instrumentos tocas-

-guitarra, piano y también canto en español y en ingles-

-cancion favorita-

-time of our life la que iso mi hermano claro-

-ok hasta ahora tiene señales de ser una Henderson solo una prueba mas-dijo Karmin- quitate el sueter y baja tu manga izquierda-

-ash- dije y ise lo que dijo dejando ver mi marca de nacimiento que era una h en medio de una p

-chicas si es una Henderson- dijo y volvieron a gritar

-te ras acostumbrando a ellas – dijo Laney

*Al dia siguiente*

Laney

-Hola chicas que hacen- dije yo con una sonrisa

-esperamos a Ximena- dijo Carrie

-miren ai viene- dijo Kim

-hola chicas- dijo ella

-hola Xime… que traes puesto-

Ximena tenia puesto un short negro que era muy pero muy corto y una blusa blanca escotada se veía muy mal pues la gente la veía con cara de maldad

-que que pasa- dijo ella

-te vez muy muy muy pero muy mal- dijimos nosotras

-perdonen chicas me puse lo primero que vi- dijo y se encogió de hombros

-ven te vamos te arreglaremos-dijo Kim jalándola del brazo

-a ok, pero como piensan hacer eso- dijo Ximena

-con esto- dijo Nanci abriendo su casillero mostrando su closet secreto llenísimo de ropa muy linda, divida en secciones con nuestros nombres: estilo Laney, estilo Carrie, estilo Lizheth, estilo Karmin, estilo Kim, estilo Konnie y estilo Nanci

Todo con nuestros gustos, era casi toda una plaza en su casillero (n/A: no pregunten cómo es posible)

Estilos de ropa

Estilos de peinados

Estilos de zapatos

Estilos de maquillaje

Estilos de accesorios

Todo a gusto de cada una, menos de Ximena

-a ver Ximena elige lo que más te guste de cada uno-

-claro pero salgan de aquí- dijo ella

Todas salimos del casillero de Nanci y escuchamos ruidos de rasguños y de costura, cuando volvimos a entrar algunas de las cosas estaban rasgadas Ximena salió del probador

Tenía puesto una blusa negra que decía wooden toaster en letras verdes fosforescente y detalles verde bajo, the living tombstone en letras blancas con detalles azules cielo y unos pocos rojos y bronydanceparty en letras zules con detalles amamarillos, un pantalón verde, unos bo-tenis blancos con agujetas azules y brillos rojos, un sueter azul con cierre amarillo, el cierre estaba abierto, llevaba un collar de rosario verde con negro y pulseras verdes fosforescente, verde bajo, blancas, azules cielo, rojas, azules y amarillas y su peinado era el mismo que el de ariana grande

-wow te vez muy bonita Xime pero como terminaste tan rápido- dijimos todas asombradas

-soy buena con la costura- dijo ella

-nos puedes ayudar con nuestros atuendos- dije yo sabia que aria cosas fabulosas con aguja e hilo

-claro solo vuelva a salir de aquí, terminare en unos momentos-dijo ella

Esperamos durante largas horas lo bueno es que ese día solo avía convivio de bienvenida

-listo- dijo Ximena todas entremos y vimos nuestros atuendos eran espectaculares

El de Karmin era una blusa negra que decía soy la mejor en letra rojas con detalles verdes, un pantalón rojo y unas botas azules, le puso un collar de cadena roja y un corazón azul, pulseras de rojas, verdes, azules y negras

El de Lizheth era una blusa blanca que decía amo las bromas en letras azules con detalles naranjas, un pantalón azul y unos converse naranjas con agujetas azules, un collar cadena negra y un corazón azul

El de Nanci era una blusa roja que decía en letras azules manzanas y cerezas con detalles verdes, un pantalón verde y zapatillas azules, un collar de cadena azul que decía love en letras verdes y pulseras verdes, azules y rojas

El de Kim era una blusa amarilla que decía experimentar en letras rosas con detalles blancos, un pantalón blanco y tenis rosas, un collar de cadena blanca que decía Kin en letras rosas

El de Konnie era el mismo que el de Kim solo que el collar decía Kon

El de Carrie era una blusa morada que decía music en letras rojas con detalles negros, un pantalón rojo y botas negras, un collar de cadena negra que decía rock en letras rojas y pulseras moradas, negras y rojas

El mio era una blusa igualita ala mia solo que las rayas eran azules con rojo y las mangas naranjas, un pantalón azul y unos converse rojos con agujetas azules, un collar de cadena roja que decía en letras azules Corey

-wow gracias Xime quedaron geniales eres muy buena en verdad- dijimos todas mirando sus respectivos atuendos

-gracias si necesitan ayuda con vestuarios aquí me tienen- dijo ella

-gracias Xime-dijimos todas y la abrazamos

Bueno eso es todo por hoy que tal les gusto que les pareció que Xime además de una Henderson fuera una genio en la moda les gusta que ellas se lleven tan bien bueno luego me contestan estas preguntas los quiero

Bueno sin más que decir bye bye a y feliz año nuevo


	6. Chapter 6: me quieres?

Holis chicos volvi jejejejeje feliz año nuevo que bueno que ya es 2015 jaja lo malo esque ya mero entro a clases buno no importa

victoriaperez552: enserio eres tu AAAAAAAAAA! Eres una de mis escritoras favoritas AAAAAAA! No lo puedo creer me encantan tus historias y a ti te gusta la mía AAAAAAAA! Es un sueño hecho realidad jejej soy muy dramática

Valeri12Riffin: si lo sé también s una de mis bandas favoritas jejeje y enserio te gusto lo del collar que decía corey? Gracias

Fernanda: jajaja el tuyo me dio mucha risa jajaj dile a la muerte de mi parte que está loca

Bueno sin más que decir empezamos

Luces, mi mama: Ximena tu perrita tiene hambre, yo: ella tiene su comida, en que estaba asi luces cámara acción

Laney

-bueno Xime gracias por todo pero vulves al rato tenemos que hacer tu estante- dijo Nanci

-si luego las veo chicas-dijo ella

-Xime nos vamos-dijo un chico bastante lindo y Ximena se fue con el

-buenas chicas voy a historia nos vemos en el almuerzo- dije y me fui

Lo malo de los miércoles es que no compartíamos ninguna clase pero ni modo al menos nos veíamos en el almuerzo.

P.O. Kim

Después de ayudar a Xime, me fui a química mi asignatura favorita, ya que la compartía con el amor de mi vida: Kin Kujira, ese chico súper listo y adorable, al cual yo solo le gusto como amiga

*En el salón*

-hola Kim- me dijo Kin

-hola Kin- le dije con una sonrisa, el solo me devolvió el gesto

-buenos días alumnos, ayer deje unas notas sobre un proyecto que debían hacer, quiero que realicen ese proyecto en sus casa, pero a parejas y según los turnos les toca elegir a los chicos- al oír eso todas pensamos al mismo tiempo ''es mi fin'' (n/A: Kim no lee mentes solo lo predijo)

-bueno chicos pasen y elijan sus parejas- dijo el profe todos se pusieron en fila y empezaron a ver sus opciones- Kin tu primero- al oír eso me puse nerviosísima y todas me voltearon a ver con mirada picarona

-me quedo con Kim- dijo viéndome a los ojos los cuales brillaron por dentro saltaba de felicidad al saber que aria mi proyecto con él y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba sentado al lado mío de nuevo

-porque me elegiste?- le pregunte

-porque te quiero, además asemos buen equipo- me dijo

-enserio me quieres?- le dije nerviosa

-sí y te quiero muchísimo- dijo y me beso en la mejilla provocando que me sonrojara

-bueno chicos el proyecto me lo entregan en una semana y me lo entregan bien- dijo súper serio el profe

*Suena el timbre del almuerzo*

-entonces cuando nos reunimos para hacer el proyecto- le dije a mi Kinesito (n/A: así le dice Kim a Kin de cariño jajajajajaja súper patético kim: yo no escribo este fic o si, n/A: jejeje aaaaaa…. Cierto )

-que tal mañana, después del ensayo, te parece- me dijo sonriente

-si, nos vemos voy con las chicas a y por cierto yo también te quiero- dije y lo bese en la mejilla

-adios- me dijo el sonaba algo nervioso?

*En el comedor*

-hola chicas- dije extremadamente feliz

-hola Kim porqué tan feliz- dijo Nanci

-nada mañana saldré con Kin- dije yo

-uuuu- dijeron ellas con mirada picarona

-ooo ya callense- les dije (n/A: Konnie, Carrie, Laney, Corey, Lenny y Kon estaban castigados, además las chicas están en una mesa y los chicos en otra)

*Más tarde*

-bueno entonces en el siglo XVII- dijo el profe de historia hasta que la campana lo interrumpió y todos salimos como locos

Estaba emocionada por mañana y además muy feliz x que Kin me dijo que me quería llegue a mi casa, Konnie dormía en el sofá mientras veía la tele, yo subi a mi cuarto y me dormi profundamente

Bueno eso es todo por hoy se que fue muy corto pero lo prometo el siguiente es, más largo los adoro los quiero mucho son los mejores gracias por seguir mi fic

Bueno sin más que decir bye bye


	7. Chapter 7: edicion kin x kim

Hola chicos ya volví perdón por tardar esque se me olvido hacer las toneladas de tarea que me dejaron y pues al fin las termine los quiero mucho los adoro gracias seguir mi fic son los mejores del mundo mundial los amo muchooooo les traigo un capitulo nuevo

Valeri12Riffin: jajajajaja me dio risa el tuyo PD: por mucho parecen niñitas peleando por un juguete

Celeana: si que si los ´pondre muy pronto los prometo por ai del capítulo 14 jeje

LaneyPenn123: jajaj igual tu tercer paraje favorita es Kin x Kim asi como yo aaaaa! Nos parecemos

Victoriaperez552: eso intento, intento hacerlos lo más largos posibles pero a veces no se puede jeejeje

Fernanda: creo que deberías llevarla a un psicólogo

Bueno empecemos luces*me empuja mi prima*ella: déjame ver algo *yo la empujo* esto es más importante que tus videos de gatitos en que me quede así luces cámara acción

P.O.V Kim

Me levante y7 note que Konnie estaba dormida en su cama con su libreta supongo se durmió asiendo tarea

-Konnie, Konnie- dije mientras la sacudía un poco

-que, que pasa Kim?- dijo aun soñolienta

-vamos levántate- le reclame

-ok ya voy- dijo ella

*Después del desayuno*

-vamos Konnie, Carrie nos espera- dije a mi hermana que de seguro todavía se estaba arreglando

-ya voy- dijo bajando las escarelas

*En casa de Carrie*

-hola chicas-dijeron Lenny y Carrie al unisono

-hola- dijimos nosotras

-bueno a ensayar- dijo Carrie y comenzamos el ensayo

*Después del ensayo*

-bueno supongo que eso es todo- dijo Carrie creo que no se dio cuenta que hace 30 minutos estábamos sin hacer nada

Me la pase mensajeandome con Kin

''inicio de la conversación''

-Kin termino mi ensayo y el tuyo-

-también-

-entonces donde nos vemos-

-en el parque te parece-

-claro nos vemos ai-

-entendido y anotado nos vemos-

''fin de la conversación''

-chicos me tengo que ir- dije recogiendo mis cosas

- a donde?- dijo Konnie

-a un lugar me puedo ir?- dije firme no me gustaba ser asi pero ai veces que enserio hace falta

-claro nos vemos al rato- dijo Konnie algo apenada

Yo sali corriendo al parque (n/A: chicos para los que se preguntan que paso con Kin fue exactamente lo mismo solo que con la contraparte)

*En el parque*

Estaba sentada en una banca escribiendo mis notas diarias jajaja si es algo raro pero lo hago (n/A: no es raro yo también lo hago mucho, Kim: verda que ayuda mucho n/A: si yo lo hago y me ayuda bastantante, Kim: verda que si)

Hasta que Kin llego

-hola Kim- me dijo sonriente

-hola Kin- dije devolviéndole el gesto

-perdona por llegar tarde tuve un problemita antes de salir-

-no, no importa, necesitaba algo de tiempo sola-

-así porque-

-nadamas necesito reflexionar a veces-

-ok, entonces en mi casa o en la tuya-

-en la tuya-

-entonces vamos- dijo ayudándome a pararme

-entonces porque me elegiste a mí para el proyecto- le dije algo nerviosa ya que no me había soltado la mano

-ya te dije… porque te quiero muchísimo- dijo y entrelazo sus dedos con los míos asiendo que me sonrojara

Todo el camino estuvimos hablando de cosas al azar

-aquí es- dijo señalando su casa sin soltar mi mano

-pasa- dijo abriendo la puerta

-gracias- le dije

-Kin al fin….aaaaaa ok, entiendo porque llegaste tarde, estabas con tu novia-dijo la madre de Kin, asiendo que él y yo nos sonrojamos

-no, no, no, no somos novios, solo somos amigos- dijo mi Kinesito soltando mi mano lo cual me puse algo triste

-mucho gusto, me llamo Kim- dije algo nerviosa

-mucho gusto Kim, Kin no se supone que no se llevaban bien- dijo ella

-si, pero ahora todos somos amigos- dijo Kin algo sonrojado?

-bueno, que te trae por aquí Kim- dijo su madre de Kin

-nada solo vengo a hacer un proyecto con Kin- dije

-Kim, subimos a mi cuarto a hacer el proyecto- dijo el

-claro- le dije y subimos a su cuarto

*En el cuarto de Kin*

-oki comenzamos-

-claro solo q yo hago el primero-

*Después de un rato*

-listo, creo que ya terminamos- le dije a Kin

-ok solo faltan 2- dijo el

-Kin estoy exhausta, mejor otro día siii-

-claro ok pero ya te vas-

-no, puedo quedarme el tiempo que quiera-

-qué bien!, quieres ir a la feria?-

-hay feria aquí?-

-claro que si, quieres ir?-

-claro que si-

-entonces vamos-dijo Kin y nos fuimos

*En la feria*

-a ver a donde vamos primero?- dijo tomándome de la mano otra vez asiendo que me sonrojara

-no sé donde quieras ir tu- le dije

-que tal la rueda de la fortuna- dijo el

-claro-

*En el garaje de los Newmans*

P.O.V Konnie

-donde esta, donde esta- dije sin sesar

-calma Konnie de seguro está bien- dijo Lenny

-si con quien este, te aseguro que está bien- dijo Carrie

-tengo una idea de donde puede estar, vamos- dije jalándolos a los dos a ver a Grojband

*Despues de correr un rato*

-Kon, Konnie- dijimos Kon y yo al unisono

-tienes idea de donde esta Kim- dijo yo

-no y tu sabes donde esta Kin- dijo el

-a ver momento, a qué hora se fue Kim de tu garaje- dijo Corey a Carrie

-despues de el ensayo, porque?- dijo ella

-porque a esa hora se fue Kin de mi garaje- dijo el

-eso solo quiere decir una cosa- dijeron Lenny y Laney al unisono

-que?- dijimos Kon y yo

Ellos se miraron entre si

-que Kim y Kin están saliendo juntos- dijeron ellos

-QUEEEEEEEEEE?!- gritamos Kon y yo al unisonó

-bueno si están saliendo juntos, solo pueden estar en un lugar- dije yo

-en donde?- dijeron ellos

-en la feria-dijo Kon- vamos- dijimos jalándolos

*En la feria (n/A: otra vez)*

-donde están?- dijo Kon

-ai- dije señalando a Kin y a mi hermana

-aaaahhh-dijeron ellos al ver lo que nosotros veíamos

Kin y Kim estaban tomados de la mano saliendo de la rueda de la fortuna

-aaahhh que adorable sus hermanos están saliendo juntos- dijo Laney

-si hace parece- dijo Kon

-claro, hacen linda pareja juntos- dijo Carrie

P.O.V Kim

-oye Kin- le dije

-si- respondió el

-creo que mejor nos vamos a tu casa ya son las 9:30

-segura'-

-si, pero primero-

-que cosa-

-vez ese perro de peluche-dije señalando un perro muy lindo (n/A: era un perrito, muy parecido a jake solo que en negro con blanco

-si x q-

-aria lo que fuera por tenerlo-

-tranquila, yo lo gano por ti-

-Kin esos juegos de azar son imposibles-

-no para mi, mira esto- dijo él y lanzo la pelota, revoto en un puesto, luego en la rueda de fortuna y en muchos puestos más finalmente revoto en las botellas tirándolas por completo me puse súper feliz

-me da el perro por favor- dijo él y enseguida se lo dieron el me lo dio a mi

-gracias Kin te quiero mucho, no tienes idea de cuánto- dije lo abrace y lo bese en la mejilla

-denada, nos vamos- dijo extendiendo su mano y enseguida entrelace mis dedos con el

P.O.V Kin

Después de pasar un rato grandioso con mi Kimis (n/A: un apodo más patético que el de Kim, Kin: yo no escribo este fic, n/A: usaste la misma excusa que Kim)

Regresamos a mi casa y me encontré con el resto de Grojband y de los Newmas

-hola hermano/a-dijeron Konnie y Kon al unisonó- me podrías decir DONDE RAYOS ESTABAS EN TODO ESTE TIEMPO?!

-yo estaba con Kin- dijo Kim

-y yo con Kim- dije yo

-ok salieron untos verda- dijeron ellos

-si dijo no bueno si salimos pero como amigos-dijimos Kim y yo sonrojados

-pues sus manos y sus mejillas dicen otra cosa- dijeron ellos con mirada picarona

-aaaaaaa-dijimos y nos soltamos de las manos

Eso me puso algo triste ya que me encantaba tomarme de las manos con ella era algo tierno en cierto modo

-bueno ya que todos estamos aquí, que tal una pijamada- dijo Corey

-claro-dijimos los demás

-pero cada quien va a buscar sus cosas sale-dijo el

-ok-

Bueno chicos perdonen me enserio mañana publico el siguiente lo prometo no tengo nada que hacer, ok miren es que estoy pensando en subir un fic llamado Nigthmare Wáter se trata de algo que iso que Ximena enloqueciera y pasara de ser la talentosa chica que conocesmos a ser un pesadilla para todo Peaceville dijanme que piensan asi que si quieren lo publicare y sera mas de aventuras y asi

Bueno sin más que decir

Bye bye


	8. Chapter 8: pijamada y nueva pareja

Hola chicos yo he vuelto los quiero y sé que ustedes a mi gracias por el apoyo para mi fic de Nigthmare wáter encerio estoy pensando en hacerlo me atrae mucho jajajajajajaja sigan con sus apoyos para mi próximo fic jeje

Laneypenn123: gracias por el apoyo amiga jajaja te pareció tierno lo de Kin x Kim ami igual jajaa

Valeri12Riffin: NO LLAMES GAY A KIN ese es mi trabajo

Bueno sin más que decir comencemos luces *mi amigo Alberto llega* Alberto: hola Xime que haces, yo: nada escribo el fic del que te hable, Alberto: ok te puedo ayudar, yo: claro, bueno lu... Alberto: espera, espera lo puedo decir yo, yo: claro, Alberto: siiiii luces, cámara, acción

P.O.V Kin

-no es necesario, hay ropa de todos aquí- dijimos Kon y yo

-así?- dijeron los demás al unisonó

-sí, todos han estado de pijamada aquí-dije yo

-ok- dijeron ellos

-entonces vamos a su habitación- dijo Carrie

*En la habitación de Kin y Kon*

-nosotras nos cambiamos en el daño- dijeron las chicas, entrando al baño

-y nosotros aquí-dijimos yo y los chicos

Después de un rato las chicas salieron ya en pijama

-esperen llamare a Xime para que venga-dijo Laney

-quien es Xime?- pregunte yo

-una amiga que conocimos, la chica que llego hace poco a la escuela- respondió Carrie

-bueno llamare a Albert, para que también venga- dijo Corey

-Albert?- dijeron las chicas

-un amigo- dijo Corey

''Conversación de Laney y Ximena''

Laney: hola Xime, donde estas?

Ximena: en mi casa sin nada que hacer porque

Laney: por que las chicas y yo haremos una pijamada con los chicos, en casa de Kin, vienes?

Ximena: claro voy para aya

Laney: aquí te veo

''Fin de la conversación''

''Conversación de Corey y Alberto''

Corey: Albert, donde andas hermano?

Alberto: aquí en mi casa sin nada que hacer x q

Corey: x q los chicos y yo vamos a hacer una pijamada con las chicas en casa de Kin, te apuntas?

Alberto: claro bro estoy haya en 10

''Fin de la conversación''

P.O.V Laney

-listo Xime, viene para aca- dije contenta

-y Albert viene en 10- dijo Corey

''Tocan la puerta''

-yo abro- dije llendo a la puerta

Abri la puerta y vi que era Xime

-Xime veniste- le dije

-sí y traje palomitas – dijo sonriendo

-pasa, quiero presentarte a los chicos- dije jalándola

*En la habitación (n/A: otra vez)*

-chicos ella es Laney Ximena Henderson Phillid - dije llamando la atención de los chicos

-Xime ellos son….- no pude continuar porque Xime hablo

-Lenny, Kin, Kon, Keorin, Jhonathan, Mario y Corey- dijo ella señalando a cada uno de los chicos con sus respectivos nombres

-como lo sabes- dijimos todos al unisonó

-no sé, simplemente lo adivine- dijo ella

''Tocan la puerta (n/A: otra vez)''

-yo abro- dijo Corey

-Albert- escuche que dijo

-hola Corey- dijo ese chico era algo lindo (Alberto: enserio Laney cree que soy lindo 0_0, yo: oye no te ilusiones en este fic tu eres mío como si eso fuese a pasar jajajaja, Alberto: si lo sé como si llegáramos a ser pareja, solo somos amigos, yo: jaajaja si lo sé por eso te quiero amigo jajajaja)

Subieron las escaleras y llegaron al cuarto (Alberto: enserio no se te ocurrió nada mejor, yo: la verdad no)

-chicas él es Jesus Alberto Schidm German - dijo Corey- Alberto ellas son…- ni siquiera pudo terminar porque Alberto hablo

-Laney, Kim, Konnie, Karmin, Nanci, Lizheth, Carrie y…. Ximena?-dijo con duda

-Alberto?- dijo Ximena también con duda

-Albert, Xime- dijeron al unisonó y se abrazaron tiernamente

-se conocen?-dijimos los demás

-si amigos desde los 3 años- dijeron ellos (Alberto: eso es medio cierto somos amigos desde 2 de primaria, yo: si pero una Henderson un Schidm… quise ponerlos desde los 3, Alberto: me suena bien para los que no sepan soy rusher boy)

-una Henderson y un Schidm era de esperarse- dijo Konnie

- si Logan y Kendall se llevan tan bien como nosotros- dijo Alberto

*Después de varias películas, palomitas, juegos y más cosas*

-ok saben que tengo sueño- dijo Xime bostasando

-yo igual-dije yo

-bueno vamos a la habitación a dormir- dijo Kon

*En la habitación*

Cada una de las chicas se acostó a dormir con su chico. Menos Ximena y Alberto

-buenas noches-dijimos Corey y yo al unisonó

-buenas noches- dijeron los demás

*a la mañana siguiente*

P.O.V Corey

Desperté y note algo, Kim y Kin dormían abrazados al igual que todos los demás (n/A: ustedes ya se saben el orden) pero lo que me puso feliz es que mi Lanes me estaba abrazando y tenía su cabeza en mi pecho, se veía realmente linda, pero ella comenzó a despertar así que me ise el dormido

-Core, Core, Core- dijo Laney sacudiéndome un poco

-sí que paso Lanes- le dije

-despertamos a los demás- dijo ella

-no creo que sea necesario- dije yo

-porque?- dijo dudosa

-velo tu misma- dije yo viendo a los demás y Laney siguió mi mirada. Lo vimos los 2, todos dormían con su enamorada, se veían muy felices tanto los chicos como las chicas, pero lo extraño era que Ximena y Alberto también dormían abrazados, supongo se está formando una pareja nueva. Los demás se despertaron poco después que nosotros, cuando todos despertaron bajamos a desayunar

*Después del desayuno*

-bueno quien quiere pastel de postre-dijo Kin

-yo- dijimos los demás al unisonó

*Después del pastel*

-bueno es mejor irnos a casa cada quien no?- dije yo

-si nos vemos- dijeron los demás pero comenzó a llover lo bueno es que todos teníamos sombrillas (n/A: no pregunten de donde los sacaron) menos Ximena (Alberto: oye espera, espera, se que ya lo tienes escrito pero porfa, porfa, porfa, dejame escribirlo, yo: ok te dejo escribirlo, Alberto: siiiiiiiii!)

P.O.V Ximena

-oye Xime vienes conmigo- dijo Albert

-Claro- le dije, pero sonó un trueno-aaaaaaaa!- grite y me pegue a Alberto él me abrazo por la cintura

-ya tranquila solo es un rayo- dijo y me apegue a el pero esta vez x gusto

-gracias eres el mejor- dije yo

-gracias- dijo él y comenzamos a caminar

En el camino temblé del frio que hacia aunque Alberto me estaba abrazando por la cintura ya que sonaban muchos truenos y yo tenía miedo estar con él me ponía tranquila

-tienes frio?-

-si, se me nota?-

-sí y se nota mucho, ten te doy mi chaqueta- dijo y se quito su chaqueta aunque nunca se la quita

-muchas gracias-dije y me la puse-aaaaa mucho mejor gracias-

-no hay de que- dijo y me siguió abrazando

-aquí es mi casa-

-a ok-

-gracias por traerme- le dije sonriendo

-denada- me dijo devolviéndome el gesto

-Xime eres tú- dijo mi hermano mayor

-sí, ya voy- le dije

- nos vemos Albert-dije y lo bese en la mejilla

-nos vemos- dijo y se fue yo solamente suspire

-hola hermanita ya empezó Entourague-me dijo logan abriendo la puerta

-aaaa ya voy- le dije, entre a mi casa y me puse a ver el programa favorito de mi hermano y mío

*al terminar el programa*

-asi que- dijo Logan- Alberto te acompaño

-si?- le dije

- y de quien es esa chaqueta- dijo el

-a esta, esta bonita verdad, es de Albert- dije y la olí la chaqueta enserio olía a Albert

-así y porque te la dio-

-porque yo tenía frío y se la quito y me la dio para que me abrigara-

-aja si, Alberto es hermano menor de Kendall cierto?-

-cierto-

-pues deja de buscar novio- me dijo frotando su puño en mi cabello

-oye jejejeje-

-ya es tarde, a la cama señorita-

-ok, ya voy- dije y me fui a mi cuarto, me puse mis audífonos y empecé a escuchar fuera de Top Secret (n/A: esa canción es de rebelde pero es genial)

*en casa de los Schmidt*

P.O.V Alberto (n/A: ya era hora de que narraras)

-hola kendo ya llegue- dije a mi hermano

-hola Albert, como te fue- dijo Kendall

-pues bien, acompañe a Ximena a su casa-

-Ximena la hermana menor de Logan cierto?-

-cierto-

-y tu chaqueta donde esta?-

-la tiene Ximena-

-y como porque?-

-es que ella tenía frio y lo sé porque la estaba abrazando por la cintura y sentí que tembló-

-y porque la tenias abrazada por la cintura?-

-porque ella le tenia miedo a los truenos y la tranquilice nadamas-

-aja si, y a ti como te cae Ximena?-

-pues bien, es una chicas muy agradable, simpática, amable y tierna-

-que dijiste después de amable?-dijo con mirada picarona

-no, nada, nada jejejeje- dije nervioso y sonrojado en realidad no sabía lo que decía en ese momento

-aja si y dime pero se sincero, Ximena te parece linda?- dijo el mirándome a los ojos

-pues de que es linda es muy linda, pero yo solo la quiero como amiga- dije yo un poco mas sonrojado (yo: enserio crees que soy linda?, Alberto: claro que sí, yo: gracias y lo bese en la mejilla)

-pues deja andar buscando novia eeeee- dijo frotando su puño en mi cabello

-oye, no hagas eso jajaja- dije entre risitas

-jeje, pero ya es tarde a la cama soldado-

-si señor- dije y subi a mi cuarto, puse mi pijama y me dispuse a dormir pero simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en Ximena, en lo linda que es y en lo mucho que la quiero ''deja de pensar en eso Jesus Alberto Schidm German, Ximena solo es tu amiga''

Holis chicos aquí se queda este capítulo ya acabo

Yo: sabes Albert el capitulo que isiste tu me gusto más que el original

Albert: te dije que soy talentoso

Yo: y muy modesto, pero así te quiero

Albert: y yo a ti, quieres ir por un helado

Yo: claro, el mío que chocolate

Albert: si y el mío también

Bueno sin más que decir Albert y yo nos despedimos por hoy, voy por mi helado

Bye bye


	9. Chapter 9: SON QUIEN!

Holis chicos estoy de vueltaaaaaaaaa! apuesto y están felices jajajajajajajajaja a y les iba a decir es que apartir de hoy Alberto va escribir con migo yeiiiiii *Alberto llega*Alberto: holis Xime, yo: *corro a abrazarlo* hola Albert qué bueno que llegaste, Alberto: si jajaja bueno vamos a empezar… Pero antes déjame hacer responder a mí, yo: ok, Alberto: vivaaaaaaaaaa!

Valeri12Riffin: demonios siempre pensé que era con m que mal Smidth soy jajaja, eso lo dice Xime, yo: por supuesto que sí, pero sería en otro fic jajaja, sabes yo también quiero helado y te gusto mí idea que bueno jajaja, oye nadie tiene derecho a robarle el trabajo a Xime solo yo, yo: oye, Alberto: jaajajajajajajajaja, Kendall es tu favorito?

Victoriaperrez552: yo: gracias, Alberto: si eres muy talentosa jajajaja al igual que yo, yo: y muy modesto

Maddy: jajajaaja esa fue mi idea

Buenos sin más que decir, yo: oye wow, wow, wow, a mi me toca decirlo, Alberto: ok, yo: bueno… luces, cámara, acción

*3 meses después*

P.O.V Corey

Estos 3 meses han sido geniales Laney y yo hemos estado saliendo casi a diario (Alberto: y con eso se refiere a q solo no sale con ella en los fines de semana)

Y eso me pone feliz, ya que la quiero demasiado como para dejarla sola 5 minutos, Kin y Kim tamben, Carrie y Lenny, bueno para ser claro todos estamos así

Lo único que me parece raro es que Laney y las chicas siempre están juntas, de hecho cuando me encuentro a Laney y la invito a salir, esta con las chicas, no me molesta, está dejando salir más de su lado femenino

*En casa de Ximena*

(Alberto: chan, chan, chan, es momento de dar a conocer porque este capítulo se llama así, ya verán les va a encantar y por eso Xime lo va a escribir, yo: yeiiii!)

-Xime, tienes que hacer tu tarea- me dijo mi hermano

-Logan, ash no quiero hacer mi tarea- dije yo cruzada de brazos asiendo pucheros

-pues quieras o no vas a hacer tu tarea si no, no veremos Eoterage hoy- dijo el

-ok, ok ya voy- dije llevando mis libros a la mesa- pero puedo escuchar música?-

-claro- dijo sonriente mi hermano

-gracias- dije poniendo una canción de Top Secret llamada ''como perro y gato''

Al cabo de un rato pasaron de canciones a la radio. Pusieron una melodía que me inspiro así la guitarra de mi hermano y me puse a cantar

Take a hint – victoria Justice feat Elizabeth Gillies

Why am i always hit on

By the boys i never like

I can always see' em

Coming from the left

Or from the right

I don't wanna be a priss

I jus try to be polite

But it always seems

To dite me in the

Ask me for my number

Yeah you put me on the spot

You tnink that we shoul hook up

But i think that we should not

You had me at hello them you

Open up your mouth

And that as when it

Started goin south

Get your hand off my hips

Before i punch you in the lips

Stop you staring at my hey!

Take a hint (x2)

No you can't buy me a drink

Let me tell you what i think

I think you could use a mint

Take a hint (x2)

T-Take a hint

Take a hint

I guess you still don't get it

So let's take it from the top

You asked me what my sign is

And i told you it was stop

And if i only had a dime

For every name that you

Just dropped

Yuo 'd be here an i 'd be on a yacht

Get your hands off my hips

Before i punch you in the lips

Stop you starng at my hey!

Take a hint (x2)

No you can't buy me a drink

Let me tell you what i think

I think you could use a mint

Take a hint (x2)

T-Take a hint

Take a hint

What abou ''no''

Don't you get?

So go and tell your friends

Im not really interested

It 's about time that you're leavin'

I'm gonna count to there and

Open my eyes and you'll be gone

Get your hads off my

Or i'll punch you in the

Stop you stearng at my

Take a hint (x2)

Im not your missing link let me

Tell you what i thinik

I thinik you ciuld use a mint

Take a hint (x2)

Take a hint (x2)

Get your hands off my hips

Before i punch you in the lips

Stop you staring at my hey!

Take a hint (x2)

T-Take a hint

Take a hint

''fin de la canción''

Escuche unos aplausos, pensé que era mi hermano aunque él no estaba, pero cuando abrí los ojos note que eran las chicas

-cantas genial Xime- dijo Kim

-sí, eso fue estupendo- dijo Nanci

-épico- dijo Carrie

-gracias chicas- dije yo

-creen que sea hora de decirle?- dijo Laney

-creo que si- dijo Karmin

-toca y canta genial, nos seria de utilidad- dijo Konnie

-ya es tiempo de que lo sepa- dijo Lizheth

-de que sepa qué?- dije muy dudosa

-tenemos que hablar en privado- dijo Karmin

-ok, a donde vamos- dije yo

-ven con nosotras, en mi garaje estaremos bien- me dijo Carrie

-ok, solo déjenme escribirle una nota a mi hermano- dije sonriente y la escribí la nota a mi hermano diciéndole que regresaría pronto

-ok, vamos- dijeron las chicas jalándome

*En el garaje de Carrie* (yo: Albert a ti te toca escribir, Alberto yeiiiii!)

-ok ya estamos aquí que van a decirme- dije

-no podemos hablar aquí- dijo Carrie jalando una palanca oculta

Debajo del piso de su garaje había un estudio de grabación, los discos de oro y plata de Top Secret, todos sus álbumes y sus instrumentos.

-Xime conoces a la banda de Top Secret verdad?- dijo Kim mientras bajaba por un tubo y las demás lo seguíamos

-si es una de mis bandas favoritas x q?- pregunte bajando por el tubo

-si, sabes que nadie más que su productor las conoce o las ha visto- dijo Konnie

-sí, eso es muy raro, pero eso que tiene que ver?-

-es que nosotras somos….- no pudieron terminar ya que alguien llego

-jei, jei, jei, chicas, mis queridas Top Secret no me tomen en cuenta solo vine por unas cosas- dijo un chico alto de cabello rojizo, tenia puestos un pantalón negro, una camisa negra, un chaleco negro, guantes de motociclista negros, converse negros y lentes obscuros

-el dijo QUEEEEEEEEEEEE!- grite no lo podía creer

-si así es nosotras somos Top Secret- dijeron ellas al unisonó

-pero no puede ser, es enserio- dije jadeando

-tan enserio como sus canciones- dijo aquel chico tomo sus cosas y simplemente se fue

-Joel!- gritaron a aquel chico el cual al parecer se llama Joel (Alberto: Joel como mi mejor amigo, yo: creí que yo era tu mejor amiga, Alberto: si tu eres mi mejor amiga niña y el es mi mejor amigo niño, yo: te quiero mucho, Alberto: y yo a ti)

-porque no me habían dicho?- pregunte

-porque no queremos que nos delaten, sabes que nadie más que tu y Joel nos conocen- dijo Nanci

-pero te oímos tocar y cantar y pues pensamos que serias útil para la banda- dijo Lizheth

-oigan y que puesto tendría yo?- dije

-bueno Laney es la bajista, Carrie la guitarrista, Kim la tecladista, Konnie la baterista, Nanci se encarga de los videos, yo los edito y Lizheth se encarga de los nombres de los álbumes- dijo Karmin

-entonces que dices, te quieres unir a la banda?- dijo Kim

-PERO POR SUPUESTO QUE SI COMO VOY A DECIR QUE NO- dije casi gritando (Alberto: enserio casi, yo: si jajajajajaja)

-genial, cuando anuncio a la nueva integrante de Top Secret?- dijo Kim

-que tal… AHORA grito Konnie

-ok, calma, lo escribo ahora mismo- dijo ella

*Fuera del estudio secreto de Top Secret en algún lugar del mundo*

P.O.V Normal

-chicas! Escribieron algo nuevo en la página de Top Secret dice: recibimos a la nueva integrante de Top Secret, prepárense mundo Ximena acaba de llegar a la banda. Firma Top Secret- dijo la fanática- no puede ser hay que compartir, rápido chicas compártanlo lo más rápido que pueden en todas las redes sociales- dijo y las demás hicieron lo que dijo

En menos de 15 minutos todo el mundo y cuando dijo todo es todoooooooooo el mundo, los 7 continentes se enteraron de la nueva integrante de Top Secret, noticieros, revistas, realtyshows, redes sociales, todo internet, literalmente estaba en todos lados: la nueva y misteriosa integrante de Top Secret quien será?

*En el estudio secreto de Top Secret*

P.O.V Carrie

-bueno quien quiere ver la TV- dije yo

-yo- dijeron las demás

-soy oportuna a sucesos – dijo oportuna- hoy la súper banda de Top Secret anuncio que recibe a una nueva integrante quien será? Esta chica será buena o mala para el destino de Top Secret?, los mantendremos informados- me canse y cambie de canal, pero estaba en todos los canales

- nunca creí que tuviéramos tanta fama, eso lo escribí hace 15 minutos y todos ya se enteraron- dijo Kim

-si esta en todos lados- dije yo

Bueno chicos hasta aquí llega este capítulo y chicos ya se acerca el final de este fic, si lo sé es súper triste, cuando pueda publicaremos donde se hacen novios unos personajes principales y unos oc's y así hasta que acabe, pero lo único que les diré es que Corey y Laney son los últimos al igual que Ximena y Alberto

Yo: sabes Albert me gusta escribir contigo

Albert: si a mí también pero estoy algo cansado que tal si vemos una película yo invito

Yo: claro vamos, pero que película vemos

Albert: cuando lleguemos vemos cual

Yo: ok me compras un ice

Albert: claro lo que sea por ti

Yo: gracias bueno sin más que decir…

Albert: oye a ti te toco recibir a mi despedir

Yo: ok

Alberto: yeiii!

Bueno sin más que decir bye bye


	10. Chapter 10: Kin x Kim se hacen novios

Holis chicos ya volví perdón por tardar es que he tenido muchas cosas que hacer y pues aquí estoy, pero lo malo es que Albert no va a escribir con migo hoy es que está ocupado *Alberto llega*

Alberto: que tal aquí estoy

Yo: Albert *corro a abrazarlo y lo lleno de besos* llegaste, pero como?

Alberto: *algo sonrojado por alguna razón* si cancele mis planes para venir a escribir contigo

Yo: *le sigo llenando de besos* no puedo creer que cancelaras tus planes solo para venir a escribir con migo

Alberto: jajaja si *risa nerviosa* pero bueno a escribir

Yo: primero las respuestas de reviews

Alberto: claro a ti te toca

Yo: yei

Valeri12Riffin: yo también quiero helado, enserio?, oye eso fue cruel, Alberto: ni modo es mi hermano, yo: y mi tío, ya se yo tampoco quiero que se acabe pero ya que

Lafan: si ya que ni modo no quiero que se acabe

Carris: jajajaja gracias y no te preocupes yo igual tengo clases

Bueno sin más que decir *Alberto me empuja* luces cámara acción

Primero Kin x Kim

P.O.V Kim

En un día como cualquier otro aquí en Peaceville, habíamos terminado de ensayar, Konnie estaba en la computadora y Carrie y Lenny ensayaban un duo, yo solo me mensajeaba con kin, si lo sé soy patética.

*Después de todo un rato*

-chicos creo que iré a caminar un rato- dije ya que estaba aburrida y pensaba en ir al parque para distraerme un rato

-ok nos vemos al rato- dijeron ellos sin prestarme mucha atención yo me limite a rodar los ojos y dirigirme al parque

*ya en el parque *

Paseaba por allá en el parque como si nada, pero por alguna razón hoy solo estaban parejas, abrazándose, besándose, regalándose cosas y así (Alberto: trina no le pegues tus frases a Kim, Trina: yo le pego mis frases a quien quiera tonto, Yo: oye nadie le dice tonto a Albert, Trina: ash como sea, Alberto: gracias mi amor, yo: que dijiste que, Alberto: nada, nada jajaja *risa nerviosa* Yo: ok…), me la pase pensando como seria si Kin y yo fuéramos así, me puse a pensar en el día que se volvió mi mejor amigo ese día fue el mejor de mi vida me puse a pensar con platicamos y nos tomamos de la mano…. Hasta que

-auch- dije sobándome la frente ya que coche con un poste, mire hacia el poste, mire hacia el poste y vi un anuncio que decía:

Todos quedan invitados al concurso de tecladistas, este próximo sábado en el centro de la ciudad, si crees que tienes lo necesario inscríbete ya!

Por voluntad propia decidí inscribirme, pero luego me di cuenta que no era tan buena, así que fui a buscar a la única persona que sabía que me poda ayudar a mejorar….. El amor de mi vida: Kin Kujira

*En el garaje Grojband*

P.O.V Kin

Estaba aburrido desde que deje de mensajearme con Kim, hace mucho que no la veo (Alberto: oye Kin solo son 2 dias, Yo: si exageras, Kin: PARA MI ES MUCHO, Yo y Albert: jajajajajajajaja ) la extraño enserio es mi mejor amiga, aunque me gustaría que fuera algo más que ello….. Estaba metido en mis pensamientos hasta que…

-Kin!- escuche que grito la voz de aquella chica que me volvía loco

-Kim!- dije la abrase por la cintura, la alce y le di varias vueltas ella comenzó a reír y me encanta verla sonreír me hace feliz

-ejem, ejem- dijo Corey con mirada picarona

-eeeemmm, lo siento- dije apenado y sonrojado por lo anterior- en que te puedo ayudar Kim- dije nervioso

-necesito hablar contigo a solas- dijo viendo a los chicos

-aaa… chicos aurita vuelvo- dije yo

-claro- dijeron ellos con una mirada picarona

*Ya lejos del garaje de Corey*

-que pasa Kim, te noto preocupada- le dije al notarla así

-es que… fui al parque y me golpee con un poste- dijo ella

- enserio, no te paso nada- dije preocupado

-no, solo que… me encontré con un anuncio de concurso de tecladistas y por impulso propio me inscribí, pero luego me di cuenta que no era tan buena y pues…. Necesito que me enseñes a tocar mejor- dijo mirando al suelo algo apenada y triste a la vez

-Kim, sería un honor enseñarte!, cuando comenzamos- dije yo

-bueno el concurso es el próximo sábado, así que, que tal mañana-

-claro, después del ensayo, practicaremos en tu casa-

-por supuesto, nos vemos Kin, gracias, te quiero y lo sabes- dijo y me beso en la mejilla

-y yo a ti Kim, nos vemos mañana- dije sonrojado a más no poder, ella simplemente se retiro

-si, si, si- comencé a gritar como loco- al fin Kim me pidió ayuda a mí, a mí, siiiii!-

*Al día de siguiente*

Me desperté y me arregle más de lo habitual estaba emocionado por ayudar a Kim

*En el garaje de Corey*

-hola Ki….. Porque tan arregladito- dijo Laney con una sonrisa picarona creo que ya sabe porque (Alberto: claro Laney se entera de casi todo es este planeta, Yo: si de todo menos de que Corey está enamorado de ell *Corey me tapa la boca*, Corey: mejor sigan escribiendo)

-por… que quise jeje- dije nervioso en extremo- podemos dejar el interrogatorio y ensayar de una vez- dije

-claro- dijo Corey sonriente

*Después del ensayo*

-bueno, eso estuvo genial chicos- dijo Corey

-si, mejor de lo habitual- dijo Laney pero tropezó y cayó encima de Corey se miraron a los ojos sonrojados

-hmm, hmm- dijimos mi hermano y yo al unisonó con una sonrisa picarona

-oh, ya cállense- dijeron ellos y se pararon sonrojados

*Después de ese incomodo momento*

Después de un rato me fui a buscar a Kim allá con Carrie (Yo: Con quien más, Alberto: te dijo una cosa, yo: qué?, *me susurra algo al oído* Alberto: te gusta, yo: obviamente , Alberto: luego vemos eso, yo: claro)

*En el garaje de Carrie*

-hola Kim- le dije a mi Kimi

-hola Kin- dijo Kim sonriendo, yole devolví el gesto

-nos vamos- dije yo

-claro- dijo ella

-momento… a donde van- pregunto Konnie

-aaaaaa… un lado- dijo Kim nerviosa

-mmmmm… ok, nos vemos- dijo dudosa

*En el camino*

-bueno como empezamos- me dijo ella

-empezaremos….. Te dijo cuando lleguemos- dije yo y la tome de la mano asiéndome sonrojar un poco y al parecer a ella también

*En casa de Kim*

-mira esa es mi casa- dijo señalando una casa enormemente grande

-esta es tu casa, parece mansión- dije asombrado

-no me tomes diferente sigo siendo la misma no me cambies por eso-dijo ella

-hola Kim, veo por qué tardaste… saliste con tu novio- dijo el papa de Kim

-no, el no es, no somos…..- dijo ella son soltar mi mano

-mucho gusto, me llamo Kin Kujira- dije

-mucho gusto Kin, que trae por aquí- dijo el

-solo vine a ayudar a Kim con algo- dije sonriendo y viendo a Kim

-ven Kin acompáñame- dijo Kim jalándome un poco

-ven vamos a mi cuarto- volvió a decir

-wow, tu cuarto es genial- le dije

-gracias- dijo ella- bueno solo falta mi teclado y podemos comenzar, espera- dijo saliendo del cuarto

*Después de un rato*

-bueno aquí esta, entonces….. Con que comenzamos- dijo ella

-bueno comenzamos con la básico…. Veamos que tan rápido tocas 50 teclas comienza- le dije poniendo mi cronometro, ella toco una melodía hermosa… pero lenta

-11. 391, tenemos que trabajar – dije moviendo mi cabeza de un lado a otro

-enserio, bueno que sigue- dijo ella

-bueno… veamos cuantas teclas tocas en 30 segundos-

Ella solo comenzó a tocar

-52 teclas… bueno algo es algo-

-que sigue?-

-seguir el tempo, tu solo sigue el tempo y ya-

''Después de que Kim tocara''

-4. 2l4 ok continuemos-

Después de practicar los mismos 3 ejercicios durante varias horas, Kim solo mejoro: 11. 380, 54, 4.400

-bueno supongo que tenemos que practicaban a diario, bueno hasta mañana Kim- le dije Kim

-sí, nos vemos Kin- le note demasiada, pero sé que pronto mejorara

*después de toda una semana*

P.O.V Kim

Era viernes, un día antes del concurso y según Kin ya había mejorado bastante, hoy era mi último día de en entrenamiento

*Tocan la puerta*

Baje rápido, a ver quién era aunque yo ya sabía quién era…..

-hola Kin- dije contenta

-hola Kim- me respondió con una sonrisa yo le devolví el gesto y subimos a mi cuarto

-bueno empecemos-

*Después de practicar*

-Kim… mejoraste mucho más!- grito Kin

-enserio…. cuál es mi puntuación-

50 teclas: 8. 773

Teclas en 30 segundos: 164

Tempo: 6. 719

(Alberto: de hecho esa puntuación es la tuya en piano tiles, yo: si acaso me crees mentirosa, Alberto: no claro que no eres mi mejor amiga y mi futura novia en este fic, Yo: si ya se no me lo recuerdes)

-NO PUEDE SER!... enserio mejore y mucho- grite llenísima de felicidad

-si…. Ni yo creo que mejoraste tan rápido- dijo el sorprendido

-tuve un buen maestro- dije dándole un beso en la mejilla

-gracias- dijo el dándome uno a cambio

-bueno, vas a ir mañana a verme con las chicas, con los chicos y las chicas?-

-claro que sí, no puedo perderme el concurso de mi alumna favorita-

-soy tu única alumna- dije viéndolo a sus hermosos ojos negros

-con más razón eres mi- dijo mientras también miraba a los míos, nos quedamos así durante un rato. Hasta que Kin se tuvo que ir ya que era de noche, yo solo me dispuse a ponerme mi pijama y me dormí, profundamente

*a la mañana siguiente*

Me desperté a las 12:30 pm (yo: si ya se es tarde pero por dios no tienen clase, Alberto: aja si miran quien lo dice la chica que se despierta una hora antes para ir a la escuela para prepararse, yo: gracias por el apoyo Albert; Alberto: denada, cuando quieras, yo: agh) y el concurso era a la 1:00 pm, así que me arregle, tome mi teclado y llegue 20 minutos antes, para preparar mis cosas

Pero mis partituras salieron volando, estaba desesperada no sabía qué hacer sin ellas

-tranquilízate Kim no necesitas partituras para tocar bien solo toca con el corazón- dijo Kin

Estaba nerviosa así que le pedí a Konnie que tragera mis partituras de repuesto, por suerte era la última, cuando me llamaron pensé en lo que dijo Kin, así que solté mis partituras y el viento se las llevo el viento, eso dejo confundidas a mis compañeras así que comencé a tocar con los ojos cerrados y según la melodía que salía de mi corazón

Cuando termine llamaron a todas las participantes

-bueno hemos tomado una decisión- dijo uno de los jueces- la ganadora es….. Kim Kagami! – al oír aquellas palabras me puse a saltar y gritar como una loca psicópata

-bueno Kim aquí tienes- dijeron ellos entregándome un trofeo bastante grande con un teclado y mi nombre grabado en él: Kim Kagami ganadora el concurso de tecladistas 2015

-Kim ganaste!- dijeron los chicos abrazándome

-felicidades Kim- dijo Kin viéndome a los ojos

-no, felicidades a ti, tú fuiste mi maestro- dije sonriéndole

-para eso están los amigos- dijo devolviéndome el gesto

P.O.V Kin

-si,….. Amigos- dijo desviando la mirada

-que pasa Kim…. Estas bien?- dije preocupado

-no- dijo ella muy pero muy bajo aunque la escuche perfectamente

-entonces que pasa- le dije tratando de mirarla pero ella me lo impedía

-eso…- dijo y la note triste

-eso que...- le dije

-que solo somos amigos!- comenzó a gritar fastidiada- siempre he querido ser algo más que eso…. Siempre, siempre fui solo tu amiga, me gustas oíste, me gustas! Y mucho, eres alguien increíble, eres dulce y tierno, eres inteligente, eres sensacional, te amo!, te amo con toda mi alma…. Entiendo si no quieres volver a saber de mi…. Al menos yo…- no la deje terminar, aquellas palabras me alegraron el corazón, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, la tome por la cintura y la bese dulcemente, sentí sus manos rodiar mi cuello, profundizando el beso, el cual poco a poco se volvió más apasionado

Después de cómo 5 minutos, nos separamos por falta de aire

-te amo- le dije y una gran sonrisa y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

-y yo a ti- dijo ella

-Kim…. Quieres ser mi novia?- le dije nervioso en extremo

-claro que si- dijo y me abrazo yo le correspondí el abrazo

-ahhhhhh- dijeron los chicos

-cállense- dijimos al unisonó, mi ahora novia y yo

Yo: Bueno aquí llega este capítulo espero las allá gustado no tenemos clases hoy

Alberto: ni mañana

Yo: ni el viernes

Alberto: ni el lunes

Yo: ni el martes

Alberto: así que hay capítulos de sobra para estos días si es que logramos subir

Yo: claro que si, si te quedas con migo lograremos subir puntual

Alberto: tú eres la mejor

Yo: *lo vuelvo a llenar de besos* gracias

Alberto: no pares de hacer eso, por favor

Yo: ahhhh ok *continuo*

Alberto: bueno sin más que decir

Yo: bye bye *continuo*

El hermanito de Alberto: Albert ya parece tu novia

Albert y yo: ya cállate Julián


End file.
